


Malena

by EarthDragon24



Category: Malena Morgan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Malena Morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthDragon24/pseuds/EarthDragon24
Summary: A slightly sappy and explicit PWP about a character's journey from crippling grief to unrestrained lustMake with it what you will but it all came out of my head one day while thinking of fapping to this beautiful human beingEnjoy and advanced apologies to readers looking for good fapping material. The explicit scenes will come late (depending on how slow I feel it should be, lol).
Relationships: Malena Morgan / OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Backwards and Forwards

Wake up. Check email. Write replies and reports. Check graduate student papers. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

Life has been pretty much monotonous since I settled into my job at a mid-level state university here in Cebu. Originally from Manila, I have yet to learn to speak the language fully despite staying here for nearly 8 years. However, my knowledge of another dialect similar to Cebuano has ensured that I’m never rustled in the streets or at work. Being a college professor is pretty much a predictable job even with all of the student drama and admin intrigue. Since I put most of my focus on the teaching, those people who are hungry for promotions to a higher salary grade leave me out of the office Olympics. Many leave me alone out of pity or respect because they think I’m still grieving, even after 8 years. More on that later.

Today was one of those unusual days because it was the weekend and that meant I didn’t have any online classes at 9am or any live consultations throughout the day. It irks me whenever my schedule gets a little messed up because unexpected things usually happen, often things that send me endless negativity and despair. That Saturday morning proved to be no different. I woke up to a dark and sultry room which meant that the power had gone out. Is it that time of the year again? I groggily got up to change the fuse and got the power back on in time for an online morning program. Ever since the pandemic hit 6 years ago, and even before that, I’ve never watched a ton of TV because I never actually owned one. Today, I watched the morning program when I heard a telltale bing which meant that I had received an email. I automatically looked at the bottom right on the screen and checked the time. 6:30 AM. Hmmm. Pretty early for student or faculty emails on a Saturday.

I shifted to a new tab and open my email on the browser. The email wasn’t in my work email which got me a little perplexed. Did I imagine the sound from somewhere? I was chuckling wryly when I realized that the email came from my “leisure email”, the email that I used to join games and watch questionable videos online while undercover. It hadn’t been active for years and it only mainly had emails from fanfiction sites and other places. I certainly did not set it to inform me via a notification bell if an email has arrived because the messages here weren’t vital to my day to day. I was even more surprised when I look at the email subject.

 _¨ me, Malena_ [Inbox] **With Love from the Philippines** _–_[ _themalenamorgan@gmail.com_](mailto:themalenamorgan@gmail.com) _> wrote: Hey there. __😊 I’m sorry for the sudden email but are you still based in the Philippines? I was planning to…_

It didn’t take me long to realize that I had gotten an email from Malena Morgan. With a slightly sweaty hand, I clicked the email and didn’t read her newest message immediately. I wanted to remember exactly why Malena had this particular email which meant that I would have been the one to email her first for some reason. As I reach the top message of the email thread, I inwardly cringed:

_Erik Matt_ [ _ErikMatt@gmail.com_ ](mailto:ErikMatt@gmail.com) _Fri, Aug 28, 2015, 10:58 PM_

_to themalenamorgan_ _Þ_

_Dear Malena,_

_You are one awesome actress. I can't openly admire you because of my profession (and teaching in a catholic country), but if you ever decide to come visit the Philippines, I hope you'll let your Filipino_

_fans know so that they can come see you and at least get an autograph or something. :)_

_Whew! There, I finally did it. I've been deciding on how to email you and not sound too creepy. Just an honest fan here trying to send you her love. Cheers from the Philippines!_

_\- Erik_

Ugh, I remember now. This was back when I had newly discovered this adult actress named Malena Morgan. It was after watching a video entitled “Firedance” which I thought during that time was the hottest lesbian porn video I had ever seen. Porn watching. Now this was one of those things that I could never give up, though I admit it doesn’t pique my interest the same way now as compared to when I was a sexually-active horndog dyke. I softly sighed at how seemingly “proper” I had become and forced myself to go through the rest of the messages.

_Malena Morgan_ [ _themalenamorgan@gmail.com_ ](mailto:themalenamorgan@gmail.com) _Aug 29, 2015, 1:57 AM_

_to me_ _Þ_

_Aw thank you! You're very sweet. I don't have any plans to go to the Philippines but I can't wait to see Cebu._

_Sent from my iPhone_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Erik Matt_ [ _ErikMatt@gmail.com_ ](mailto:ErikMatt@gmail.com) _Oct 2, 2015, 3:57 PM_

_to Malena_ _Þ_

_Why Cebu in particular? :)_

_If you do go there someday, I'll definitely fly in from Manila and get your autograph. :P_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Malena Morgan_ [ _themalenamorgan@gmail.com_ ](mailto:themalenamorgan@gmail.com) _November 17, 2015, 10:07 AM_

_to me_ _Þ_

_It’s gorgeous and cheap lol_

_We can chat on streamate and periscope. This email is for business purposes only. Thanks for your understanding.._

_Sent from my iPhone_

I looked at Malena’s final message and sighed at how the conversation ended. I doubt she waited for that chat from “the ‘guy’ who emailed” her on those two sites. I wasn’t naïve enough to think that I would stick out from the hundreds of fans that probably emailed her every day. Thinking back, I most likely really admired Malena as an actress and as a person. There was something about looking at her signature smirk online and thinking that there was more to her than a Hollywood porn star.

I then steered myself to read her most recent message and had to reread it twice:

_Malena Morgan_ [ _themalenamorgan@gmail.com_ ](mailto:themalenamorgan@gmail.com) _August 4, 2026, 6:38 PM_

_to me_ _Þ_

_Hey, sorry for suddenly springing this on you way out of the blue, but does your offer still stand?_ _😊 I plan to visit Cebu at the end of November and plan to pass by Manila first. You game to show me the sights? Let me know._ _😉_

_Sent from my iPhone_

I looked at the time. She’s probably asleep now or maybe awake doing something else. But there was something about the actual time she sent this. She was awake at around three in the morning and maybe had trouble sleeping? I wondered if this was an impulse message or if she was spring cleaning her email that dawn and came across my message all of a sudden. Or maybe she really did plan to travel after many years of getting cooped up in the same place? In any case, this was not yet the time to overthink but I thought I had to treat Malena’s question seriously.

If I respond to her, will I say “Yes I’m game!” to show her around? I thought I certainly had the time now with my flexible working arrangements. November was a bit of a busy time in uni because of grades submission but I guess I could up the ante and schedule my tasks so I could generally be free by the time Malena arrived? In any case, I wasn’t in Manila anymore but in Cebu already, Malena’s first choice destination. I guess she might consider that as a sign, maybe? If I do agree to show her around, what would be the actual plan? Does she have plans to stay somewhere? Would she want to…

I caught myself thinking and laughed in spite of myself. Here I was telling myself not to overthink but already overthinking things. Such a Virgo thing to do. In any case, I decide to just reply casually and nonchalantly as if I didn’t mind continuing a conversation that got cold for more than a decade.

_Erik Matt_ [ _ErikMatt@gmail.com_ ](mailto:ErikMatt@gmail.com) _August 5, 2026, 6:38 AM_

_to Malena_ _Þ_

_Hey Malena. It’s been a while, huh? I actually live in Cordova, Cebu now. So, I won’t be able to give you a tour in Manila. :P But I would definitely not mind showing you around Cebu._ _😉_

I read and reread the three sentences and took three shallow breaths before hitting the send button. I was wondering why I was acting like such as shy school girl type and then I remembered I was always this way towards people I admired. It was one of those things the Stell liked about me. As always, thinking about her brought a stinging pain in my chest that caused me to gulp my coffee too fast and almost choke. However, this time, the pain went away as quickly as it had come. This made me think of the days when I would choose to curl up in bed with one of her shirts and stay there until the sun went down whenever something like this occured. That kept happening until five years ago when a friend finally convinced me to get another teaching job to help keep me “occupied”.

“Maybe it’s time to move forward now, eh Stell?” I looked at Stell’s picture on my work desk and decided that, whatever Malena’s answer, I’d move forward with my plans. It’s time to build Stell her introvert nook in the attic. I got up and went to work.


	2. I’ll Get Going Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly sappy and explicit PWP about a character's journey from crippling grief to unrestrained lust
> 
> Make with it what you will but it all came out of my head one day while thinking of fapping to this beautiful human being
> 
> Enjoy and advanced apologies to readers looking for good fapping material. The explicit scenes will come late (depending on how slow I feel it should be, lol).

It was a breezy Saturday morning when I decided to get to work. I finished up my coffee breakfast and hunted down my most comfortable tank top and shorts which I noticed were both tight in unwanted places. It looks like whatever weight I had shed during my fitness craze during the 2020 quarantine was gained right back. I mentally took note about starting to exercise and diet religiously again to get my health back in check. I wondered where these decisions were coming from but I decided not to think on them too much and continue my work.

I had always planned on transforming the attic into a small reading space. It was just the right size for 2 people and not putting any stuff in it after I lined the walls and floor with carpeting saved me from the hassle of doing a lot more cleaning than I had bargained for. I took my lightly used vacuum and began to vacuum up he place, most likely removing years’ worth of dust and grime. After getting rid of the dust and using an oxygen cleaner I had bought online a few months ago, the original color of the carpet began to show which was now a kind of faded purple, almost the color of Barney. I laughed and almost sobbed again. Stell would have been annoyed. She always emphasized that her liked royal purple, not any other shade of purple. This attic was supposed to be her introvert nook after all.

I got done cleaning and scrubbing up the attic and decided to do some repainting in the afternoon. After fixing up a light lunch, rested outside the terrace for a while, staring at the distant beach while holding The Fountainhead as I attempted to read it for the nth time. For some reason, I always started it and never ended properly, or would start at one chapter and skip to another. I’ve only ever finished it properly twice but the story is still so familiar to me that I never attempted to read it back to back again. I’ve also realized that it had been a while since I last went back out to sea. I make a mental note of checking up on the sail boat at Dad’s and got up to continue my work.

I finished the repainting with quick drying paint by midafternoon and after taking a short nap, I got done with moving all of Stell’s personal items that I still had with me. I looked at my handiwork and thought that I wouldn’t mind spending a cold or rainy day here either. A gray bean bag was placed on the corner near the window where enough natural light would be cast on you if you decided to read without a reading light during the day. Beside the beanbag were Stell’s old Samsung phone and iPad. She had loved using those to read and play games and all her French books were on a low shelf on the other side of the beanbag. On that shelf were a framed picture of us on one of our rare anniversary celebrations outdoors. Stell was always an indoor creature and hated going outdoors which was a polar opposite of how I was.

I took a final look around and then started talking softly, which I did whenever I was left alone with Stell’s things or her pictures around me. “Hey baby, I’m sorry it took a while to finish your hideout. Too bad you couldn’t use it, but I guess late is better than never. Now you’ll have a hiding place whenever there are guests. I smiled at her picture and said, “You can rest easy now and go wherever you need to. I’m sorry I’ve held you back all these years and I’m sorry for not taking too much care of myself. I know you wanted me to move forward.” I let out a really long sigh and said as a parting line, “I can’t promise to move as fast as you want me to, but I promise that today, I’m taking the first step.” I looked around once more and this time, whispered, “I’ll come by here to clean once a week. Better keep it tidy, alright?” I winked and realized my eyes were a little moist. Thinking that true anime fans like Stell and I would know the proper farewell, I muttered “Ittekimasu” as I shut the latch to the attic shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this one to be short and sweet (or bitter, if you found the sad parts a bit too much).
> 
> Quick trivia: some parts of this work of fiction may be based on real life experiences (the more innocent and uneventful ones, lol). If you're curious which part, you can message me here on Ao3, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this part, then I'm thankful for your effort to read all the way through! ;) I promise to finish this one within the year, lol.


End file.
